fictionaltvstationsfandomcom-20200216-history
Body Talk (U.S. Syndicated Game Show)
Body Talk is an American syndicated game show based on a game of charades, which two other syndicated game shows are also based on Charades: Body Language and Showoffs. The difference is that Body Talk uses a "Battle of the Sexes" format. Body Talk was at first an unsold pilot for ABC back in 1990. In 2015, Buena Vista Productions, a subsidiary of Disney/ABC, announced plans of relaunching Body Talk with Vicki Lawrence (who hosted the pilot) as the host of the series. The series debuted on Sept. 10, 2016. Body Talk is a Buena Vista Production, in association with FreMantleMedia. Gameplay Two teams of three players (consisting of two celebrities & one contestant), played this game of charades in a "battle of the sexes" manner (three men vs. three women). The women were dressed in red and the men were dressed in blue. Main Game Round 1 In the first round, a celeb from each team came up. One got the choice of two words, A or B, to have the opposing celebrity play, leaving the other word to the choosing team. The team with the word chosen by the opponents went first, followed by the choosing team. Whichever team got their word in the faster time than the other won $100. This continued in pairs for a total of eight words. Round 2: Panic Round The second round was a 5-word speed round at $100/word. Each contestant had 30 seconds to act out for one of his/her celebrity partners. Round 3: Bidding Round The third & final round is similar to the "Bid-A-Note" round from Name That Tune. Each team would send up one celebrity, and both were shown a word. One of the celebs would bid how much time they could do the word in. The other celebrity could either choose to beat that time by acting out that word with one second less than the bid or challenge the other celebrity to do it in the time that s/he bid. The celebrity that won the bidding got act out the word in the time allotted. If the first team can beat the clock, they won the word, otherwise the opposing team won the word. The first word was worth $300 and each new word went up by $100. The first team to win $2,000 or more wins the game and goes on to the bonus round. Bonus Round: The Lineup In the bonus round, 10 members of the studio audience come on stage and they act out the words while the team guesses. The object of the game was to get seven out of ten words in 60 seconds or less. The winning team was required to pass on no more than three words. Each correct word was worth $100 for both the player and the controlling audience member, and if the team guessed seven words before the 60 seconds ran out the contestant won $10,000. Category:Syndicated programmes Category:Syndication Category:Game shows Category:Buena Vista Production Category:FremantleMedia